Float Like a Feather
by Crawley-and-the-lady
Summary: Mary and Matthew finally get a few moments alone when the car brings them back to Downton after the wedding, what could the possibly get up to in 10 minuets! Inspired by the clip of the veil falling in the series three trailer! Fluff in it's purest form!


_**Hellloooo! So I am too excited about the series three trailer I decided to write a little something, this was inspired by the tiny clip of a white veil floating through the air. Although it has angsty connotations I decided to make it a little happy and fluffy! Not to be taken too seriously, I just needed an outlet for all the feelings that it has created within me! Let me know what you think :) **_

They entered the Abbey hand in hand, and were greeted by the members of staff, who had stayed behind to ensure the house ran without a hitch. Mary and Matthew were the first to arrive out of the party, the family staying behind to organise the numerous guests, but they were following close behind with the rest of the servants in toe. Mary and Matthew stood facing one and other, feeling a little at loss as to what they should do, their hands led still entwined between them from the short car journey.

After the various household staff had flittered off in all directions they were left alone for the first time in quite a while. Her parents having insisted that they have a chaperone at all times before the marriage, it was nice to finally be with him and just _him_. Sadly this solace was to end momentarily when the rest of the family arrived back from the church, however she did need to change out of her wedding dress and into her evening gown. Not wanting Matthew to have to suffer alone with the family all that long, she reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with her sparkling chocolate eyes. "I think I'll go upstairs and wait for Anna if you don't mind…"

Matthew smiled down adoringly at his wife, _wife! _He still couldn't quite believe it. She looked utterly stunning clad in soft whites and ivories. His free hand toying with the end of her long veil "Of course darling, I'll wait in the library, they should be back any minuet." Feeling reluctant to break contact he kept her hand encased in his, enjoying the weight of hers still resting on his shoulder.

Not baring the thought of parting with him just yet either, Mary tentatively asked "Do you think…you might be able to help me up the stairs? I should hate to step on my dress…" Her own shy smile was reflected back in the face of her handsome husband, who simply proffered his arm for her, and they walked towards the staircase in contented silence.

Mary held on firmly to Matthew's soft supporting arm, a stark contrast to the hard polished wood brushing the palm of her other hand, as they made their way slowly to the top of the stairs.

Leading Mary a little way down the hall he stopped, turning and trapping her lovingly between himself and the banister. "You do look _so_ lovely Mary; the dress is just…beautiful!" Reaching out a hand he smoothed an invisible curl back behind her ear, his fingers dipping behind the soft white net draping over her shoulders and cascading down her back.

She blushed deeply, leaning ever so slightly into his touch where his hand still lingered by her cheek. "Yes, it may well be designed for beauty, but I think the dress maker neglected to take the importance of breathing into account!" She chuckled nervously, bringing a hand up to her chest hoping to quell the rapid pace hear heart was keeping.

Smiling he lent forwards and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek, hearing her sharp intake of breath he peppered her with kisses so light she questioned whether they were real or not. Both pairs of hands conducted gentle caresses and eyelids fluttered closed as he finally reached her lips, starting at the very corner of her mouth; they both shivered at the contact and shifted impossibly closer in the deserted hallway. He kissed a path to the very centre of her mouth as her lips parted effortlessly against his. Matthew was tracing the edge of her veil, up and down enjoying the soft feel against his fingertips. As the kiss deepened his fingers found their way underneath and came to rest in her delicately styled hair.

The kiss became more passionate and Mary's hands moved to frame his face, her quiet whimpers barely audible against his lips. She caressed his cheek with her thumb, fingertips grazing his hairline, she felt him shiver against his touch. Instinct had taken over, their lips moving naturally against each other. Matthews fingered continued to their gentle assault, delving deeper into her immaculate hair.

Mary was loosing all rational thought, Matthew's kisses felt somehow different than before, more loving, decidedly soft but firm at the same time. Thoughts were ebbing away swiftly, although at the back of her mind she knew that her family and the rest of the guests would be here any second, and here they were practically leaning over the balustrade in plain view! Mary was brought back to reality abruptly by the slight tugging of her hair, followed by an immediate feeling of relief as the tightening in her head released…Rapidly braking the kiss Mary's eyes sprang open and her hands moving straight to her hair, which was now mostly hanging down in soft tresses over her shoulders.

"Matthew, my hair!" Her cheeks flamed as she assessed the damage that his roaming fingers had caused, seeing the look of regret playing upon Matthew's face she softened, getting caught in his captivating gaze again... Both of their faces were flushed and lips kiss-swollen from their near feverish interlude.

Willing himself back together Matthew stepped back, putting a little distance between them, reaching his hands out and settling them on her shoulders he summoned what he hoped sounded like a relatively calm voice and reassured her. "I'm sorry my darling, but nobody is back yet, if you go to your room they will be none the wiser!" He mustered a smile and a cheeky wink as he felt his heart returning to its normal rate.

"Yes, or course, you're right!" She stammered moving away from the banister she felt another tug against her hair as something heavy slipped out of her partially loose curls. Matthew saw it too as she felt it and both tried in vain to catch the object as it flittered beyond their reach.

Both husband and wife watched on in mild horror, as her long white, silken veil dramatically floated like a feather to the floor below. After a few agonising moments the newlyweds looked at each other, both wearing the same shocked expression, a few seconds past and Matthew couldn't stop the chuckle bubbling in his throat at the absurdity of the situation, this was followed shortly by Mary's lady like giggle that she tried to stifle with her hand over her mouth.

Just then the crunch of the gravel and the low drone of engines could be heard announcing the arrival of their family and friends. Matthew put his hands to Mary's shoulders and said quickly "You go to your room, and I'll make sure the veil gets to Anna before everyone else comes in"

Mary smiled on in almost in awe of her husband's willingness to help in the most ridiculous of situations. He gave her a loving kiss on the cheek that brought her out of her day dreaming. "Yes, right, of course!" She turned away, heading towards her bedroom before looking back and calling "Matthew?"

Stopping on the first stair he looked over at her, still sheathed in white, but now with rosy lips and dishevelled hair, he thought she looked even more wonderful, if that were possible. "Yes darling?"

"Thank you." She smiled adoringly back at him, but the moment was broken by voices rolling in from the open door. They quickly jumped to their individual tasks. Both heads filled with adventures that the next thirty, forty of even fifty years might bring for them.

_**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :) **_


End file.
